Lo que la Fama no puede Conseguir
by Higushi
Summary: (en colaboración con Guaduchi) AU. Cuando Freddie recibe la noticia que su grupo de música grabara la canción del ganador del concurso de Seattle, él puede imaginarse cualquier tipo de persona... menos a la atractiva rubia que se le presenta.


**ICarly no me pertenece. Yo solo escribo situaciones que me gustaría que pasaran.**

¡Disfruten! Los review con dirección los contestare con gusto.

**Lo que la Fama no puede Conseguir.**

Freddie Benson se tumbó boca abajo en uno de los muebles de aquel lujoso apartamento. Llevaba meses de gira, su grupo "ISonic" había tomado un éxito para el cual no estaba preparado por lo que su vida dio un giro tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Spencer Shay era el baterista de su grupo, y el mayor en edad aunque no en madurez; también estaba Gibby Gibson, su mejor amigo y cantante. Él en cambio, era el guitarrista. Ambos conformaban aquel grupo que comenzó hace algunos años en el departamento de Spencer y su hermana, y de pronto, Calceto (el representante) había llegado con la noticia que estaban inscritos en un concurso de bandas.

Lo demás, Freddie lo recordaba borroso: ganaron, recibieron un cuantioso premio en dólares, una disquera les llamo para sacar el primer álbum, y un año después su sencillo ya tocaba en todo Estados Unidos. Fue cuando llegó el momento de los conciertos, y su vida se volvió aun mas ajetreada entre fanáticas histéricas, entrevistas, y autógrafos.

Freddie suspiró y se levantó con pesadez. Ahora que recordaba, mañana al finalizar el concierto tendría que encontrarse con la ganadora del concurso de Seattle; el que si no mal recordaba, consistía en tocar una canción de su propia autoria, y la mejor tendría oportunidad de grabarla en conjunto con ellos.

Aunque no era correcto juzgar antes de tiempo, Freddie casi podía asegurar que sería alguna chica de escote profundo y voz nada sorprendente más si alterable con la magia de una disquera, cuyo único talento era el de bailar aparentemente bien o verse sensual. Muchas veces había pasado.

..

…

Los aplausos, una leve inclinación y un asentimiento en forma de agradecimiento, al tiempo que las luces se apagaban y los tres entraban a su camerino.

—¡Otro gran concierto! —gritó Spencer mientras se tiraba en uno de los sillones. Gibby por su parte se encontraba tomando un vaso de agua luego de su esfuerzo vocal.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Freddie, previniendo que era la chica del concurso, se aproximó a abrirla y colocar la cara más neutral (pero no por eso dejaba de ser amable) que tenía.

Pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de sorpresa al tener enfrente a la chica más hermosa que había tenido la oportunidad de ver: pequeña y con las curvas firmes justo donde debían estar, de largos y alborotados caireles de oro, la piel blanca de porcelana que invitaba a morderla hasta dejarla rojiza, las facciones ovaladas y simétricas que parecían haber sido talladas por ángeles, los ojos de un profundo azul claro y la boca rosada y pequeña.

—¡Hola! Soy Freddie Benson…

—Si, sí. Se quien eres, Fredalupe —le contestó ella mirándolo con indiferencia y en actitud irritada, ignorando la expresión de desconcierto del castaño frente a ella.

Sin intención de saludarle o presentarse, pasó de lado como un torbellino, empujándole en el proceso. Spencer y Gibby la miraron de manera confusa, y el gesto se acrecentó cuando ella se arrodilló a la altura de la guitarra que Freddie usaba, pero que ahora sería de la ganadora del concurso.

—¡Participé solo por ti, preciosa!

—¡Sam! —regañó una chica de cabello y ojos castaño oscuro. Era Carly Shay, la hermana de Spencer y quien solía acompañarles en algunas giras para ayudarles en la promoción de la banda—. Lo siento chicos, ella es Samantha Puckett. Es la ganadora de concurso.

Freddie miró a Sam y no pudo evitar sonreír. Aseguraba que podría acostumbrarse —y más pronto de lo que pensaba— a esa rubia de actitud salvaje.

Después de todo, lo mejor de ser una estrella puede ser encontrarse con alguien al que no le importes mucho; solo para poder conquistarla por quien realmente eres, y no lo que los medios quieren que veas.


End file.
